


中途半端的野战

by asukacc122



Category: maruhina - Fandom, 丸雏
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukacc122/pseuds/asukacc122





	中途半端的野战

看见他眼神的游移，丸山便当他默许般展开了攻势。  
扯掉毛线帽，从发际吻到唇角，继而在脖颈处吮出一路的绯色痕迹。村上的毛衣被拉到胸口，一头卷发凑过来，在他乳尖流连。  
厚实的毛衣卡在腋下，迫使村上将双臂抬起，咬着自己的指节忍住就要脱口而出的喘息。  
“信酱的乳头好可爱。”  
丸山痴迷般低语，唇齿间逸出的热气喷洒在村上左乳，让本就因受凉而挺立的乳尖更敏感了几分。  
“唔……”村上难得地羞耻了，缺乏经验使他对此情境无话可说。他感觉到丸山抚上了他胸口，手心温凉汗湿，激得他起了鸡皮疙瘩，裸露着的腰腹部有些凉，有一只手仿佛感应到了般滑了过去。  
“对不起哦信酱，马上就让你热起来。”  
丸山俯身在他胸前吸吮，一手揉捏另一边的肉粒，一手直接向下摸上了他微硬的性器。  
被丸山握住的瞬间，村上不自主地颤抖了，性器又硬了几分，前端顶着丸山的掌心，享受他慢慢的搓磨。  
内裤被丸山的手撑起，紧紧地裹着村上的臀部，随着丸山手上的动作把他的臀缝勒得越来越难受。布料下缘不知道卡着什么地方了，让他又痛又爽，忍不住叫了丸山的名字。  
“maru，把裤子脱了……”  
丸山含着他的乳尖回答：“信酱会冷的。”  
他说话时舌尖掠过乳首，牙齿轻轻摩擦着红肿的肉粒，把村上蹭得身体一颤，心生了期待却等不到下一步动作。他主动地抬起臀部，顶了一下丸山的手心，示意他帮忙脱下裤子。  
丸山一把拉到了膝盖，村上的性器弹出来打到了他的手，甩出几滴液体后颤巍巍地立在了空气中，已经是完全勃起的状态了。  
村上呼了口气，脖颈扬起，微微后仰，半眯着眼睛向下看他，手指还衔在口中，隐约能看到两个浅浅的虎牙印。唾液沿着下颌的线条流了些下来，有点脏脏的，却足以激起丸山的欲望。  
他用气音催促：“快点。”  
丸山不紧不慢地笑笑，让他翻了个身趴了下去。  
垫在身下的干草吸收了夜间的潮气变得柔软，但对于村上的乳尖来说还是过于粗糙。他的手肘抵在头顶上方撑住身体，胯骨被丸山抓着，屁股被迫撅起，性器被丸山带着薄茧的手指肆意揉捏，胸口随着动作有一下没一下地刮蹭草垫，让他的心跟着起起落落。  
而他的另一只手则揉按起自己的后穴，村上闭着眼，不由夹紧了臀瓣。穴眼被揉得渐渐放松，他的心情却被丸山的手指搅得一塌糊涂。  
丸山手上的力道加大了，从他性器的顶端直上直下撸到根部，指尖毫无技法地抚过狰狞的筋脉，最后回到顶部，不留情面地掐弄完全硬了的龟头，村上一个哆嗦射了出来。  
他脱力地趴下，竭力平息自己的呼吸。刻意隐忍着的粗重喘息刺激着丸山，他看着指尖混合着透明体液的浓浊白色，瞄到了被扔在一旁的相机。  
“信酱，”丸山温柔地凑近他耳边，“你射在我相机上了。”  
“嗯……”村上没有闲情和他聊天，动了动想翻身，却被一把按了回去。  
丸山低低的声音在耳畔响起，热气呼进耳内：“弄脏的东西就得去舔干净。”  
村上难以置信地扭头想看他，脑袋却被固定住了，沾着自己浊液的手指摩擦着唇角，腥涩的气味缠绕上鼻尖，他失了心智般蹭过去含住了丸山的手指，尝到了自己的味道。  
软软的舌裹着敏感的指尖，丸山感到热流疯狂地涌向下体。他从村上的舔舐中将手指抽离，村上的舌尖还留恋般伸出，虎牙毫不留情地刮蹭过指节，但他毫不在意。  
“都是自己的东西，没什么大不了的。”  
丸山的哄骗和下体再次被抚慰的快感让村上开始向他的相机移动，身后的小穴正在被自己的体液开拓，湿滑的触感让他整个人都在微微颤抖。  
他仰躺在干草垫上，双腿被丸山打开，架在他的肩上，溢出的体液沿着性器滑到穴口，随着丸山手指的动作，股间响起了粘腻的水声。  
“唔……”  
村上手里抱着丸山的相机，凑近微启的唇边，冰冷的黑色机身沾着星星点点的白液，他眯着眼舔了上去。舌尖一瞬间的触感让他战栗了一下，后穴同时缩紧了咬住丸山动作着的手指，紧接着感觉到臀侧被打了一巴掌。  
“啊！你……！”  
清脆的响声在黑暗里格外清晰，村上惊呼，他又羞又气，手指一松，相机掉在了脑边。他努力抬起头伸手去拿，不知道怎么冒出的眼泪又滚落在了被舔舐得晶莹透亮的相机上，他只好凑上去处理掉，一时间口中混杂的情欲味道让他昏昏沉沉。  
“信酱的这里变得软软的，好可爱。”  
丸山抽出手，抚过穴口的褶皱，看着村上的挺立的性器还不断颤抖着吐出体液，过多的液体在臀下洇出了一滩水渍，把那小片干草染成了深色。  
“废话真多……”  
相机被村上抱在了怀里，他的手指无力搭在机身上，分开双腿小声喘息。  
丸山笑笑，以挺身插入作为回应。  
“呜……”村上攥紧了手中的物体，曲起的指尖泛白，他忍着呻吟，怀里的相机沾染着怎么也舔舐不干净的泪水，被他的体温捂得温热。


End file.
